mlmdimfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
There are many achievements in the game, divided into ranks. Beginner Dear Princess Celestia - Rescue Twilight Sparkle by completing the tutorial. I'd like to be a tree - Rescue Fluttershy by purchasing her for 85 credits after mining at least one gold ore. Bomb up! - Collect the bomb. This is almost unavoidable, the bomb item is spawned as you reach the first layer. I see what you did there - Find the Enhanced Scannox. This spawns just below the bomb if you only have Twilight, and further down depending on how many ponies you have rescued. Intermediate Sugarcube - Rescue Applejack by destroying the orange rock. Bright student - Get the Torch. It spawns just below the store. Anti headache - Get the Hard hat. Nothing left behind - Complete the tutorial with rank B. To do this, you have to get all five iron and both silver ores. Fabulous - Achieve rank C in Normal mode. This takes 50,000 points to accomplish. Experienced Never leave home without a party cannon - Rescue Pinkie Pie by killing the pink pacman. can be found in the open or by destroying one boulder with a red pacman in it, killing it, then finding another boulder with a red pacman in it and when destroyed, it will spawn a pink pacman Temperature control - Get the Staff of Stasis. Speed up! - Get the Boots of boost. Straight to the point - Complete the tutorial with rank A. This appears to trigger if you get all the ores and ignore the powerups. Huzzah! - Achieve rank B in Normal mode. This takes 150,000 points to accomplish. Advanced Better by a fifth - Rescue Rainbow Dash. See that blue timer in the upper right? Dig as fast as you can straight down. If the timer disappears before reaching zero, Rainbow Dash will appear in the shop for 205 credits. Part marshmallow - Rescue Rarity. This is easiest with Fluttershy and the Ladder. Dig down until the green number hits 5. When it does, stop digging down. Find three diamonds in the layer under you and dig them out. Be careful not to enter the layer or the iceruption will start. The third diamond will be Rarity instead of a diamond. You don't have to pick up the diamonds to free her. Fire up! - Get the Fork of Flames. To do this, kill the creature in the lava pool and pick up the powerup it drops. Have the blues - Find the Halo of Heal. Sold in the shop after killing 5 red packmen if you have a base score of at least 35,000. 777 - Find the jackpot (3x multiplier). The easiest way to do this is to start with the warm charm, reach the cursed zone, and escape. My faithful student - Achieve A rank, 350,000 points. Expert Handy pony - Unlock Lyra Heartstrings shop offer by destroying the two 3x3 boxes of rocks somewhere near the shop in hard volcano, and then buy her for 850 credits. Voice change - Rescue Sweetie Drop by killing 7 red pacmen in normal volcano. (The 7th pacman will be a pink one) Oops, my bad. - Rescue Derpy by destroying the rock immediately underneath the rope at the entrance of the normal volcano and digging straight down underneath the rope down to the shop. She will be available in the shop for 3965 credits. Mega punch - Find the Hydraulic fist. Sold in the shop after killing at least 30 white pacmen. That would be a ratio of 25 - Find the Micro-Drill. Sold if the shop once two conditions are met: get exactly 1,000 points, then get exactly 25,000 points. The base score is what counts here; if you have a pony with Density or High Density ability, press F2 to see the base score. Power control! - Find the Remote Control Bomb. Sold in the shop if you kill a red pacman before picking up the bomb item, and then pick up the bomb. You're in the wrong shed - Destroy three red pacmen at once. Master Drink to forget - Rescue Berryshine by reaching the cursed zone of the normal volcano and purchasing her from the shop while having 0 score. U+266b - Rescue DJ PON-3 by causing an iceruption in the hard volcano, then purchase her. G4 pony, G4 note - Rescue Octavia Melody by digging into the the sand layer about 5-10 levels, then purchase her for 7000 credits. Give me a few seconds - Obtain The Watch by sacrificing 2 diamonds. Hunter prize - Kill 7 red pacmen to get the Rock Burster. Blitzprog approves - Achieve an S rank, 600,000 points. (*Helpful tips*) It is recommended to use octavia for this challenge as she provides 50% bonus, plus the warm charm so that you also get the x3 points. if you are able to get both 15000p and the 40000p from the shop, apply the 50% to these bonuses and they increase to 105000p leaving you to only obtain 95000 total score on your own (keep in mind that the 40000 also requires a 90000 base score to unlock and all the point bonuses collectively cost around 8000+ credits) This is nothing a little sonic rainboom can't fix - Perform a sonic rainboom. Omniscient Roxas - Unlock Minuette. See the Ponies page for more details. Inspector Gadget approves - Escape with all items. Requires warm charm for jackpot. Time control: The Silent Glitcher - Escape with a watch without any explosions having occurred. The way to achieve this is to have a pacman uncover a diamond while it is off-screen and then drop a piece of dirt where the diamond would be (and repeat). Applejack is useful as she can knock diamonds out of rocks while keeping them inside dirt as long as there is an empty space behind the rock. An alternative way to achieve it is to mine with perfect timing, causing dirt to fall onto a diamond exactly as you mine it away. Omniscience - Achieve rank Z. 800,000 points Shut up and take my money - Purchase all 10 possible shop offer in one game, not counting ponies or the trap 0 credit offer. Magnificent things are better when they're a Rarity - Escape with one Element H347. This is found at the bottom row of the volcano, in the exact center. Use bombs to clear a path from above the cursed zone, and the watch to reach it in time. Pantheon of epic wrong neightboredom - Enter the cursed zone while Twilight Sparkle is waiting at the top of the volcano, then escape with no points or powerups. Omnipotent The answer to life, the universe, and everything. - Achieve Rank O (not 0). Score 1,000,000 points in the Normal Mode volcano.